1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of semiconductor manufacturing and more particularly to a method for implantation of carbon-containing clusters into a substrate for stress engineering and diffusion control to improve the characteristics of transistor junctions when doping substrates with boron, arsenic and phosphorous in the manufacturing of PMOS transistor structures in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art